Sharing the Love
by pancakesareking
Summary: Sequel to "Love on the Run" RanxYouji, SchuxFarf. Look out for Yaoi.


Er...Sequel to "Love on the Run"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kruez, or anything else. I own a cat, and Weiss Kruez on DVD, in which I shamelessly imagine all the boys in smutty, sex-filled relationships. Don't sue me, please!!  
  
A little smidgeon of angst in this one. Let's rock and roll, kiddies.  
  
Get ready for....  
  
a super-yaoi extravaganza with a little RanxYouji and a little SchuxFarf. Omi and Ken are mentioned once or twice, not that it matters...get ready for the best story ever...  
  
by the name of:  
  
-Drowning In Your Love-  
  
"contrast and compare between the busy ones  
  
and the ones that don't care  
  
until there is no one that you really know" -- Bright Eyes  
  
Halloween. Youji rolled the word around in his mouth. At seventeen, the holiday just didn't hold the same importance it used to. Normally, Ken would come over for a night of trick-or-treating followed by scary movies galore. This year though, Youji didn't have the energy to find a costume and venture out alone, since Ken was staying over at that Omi kids house. Youji didn't resent Omi, though. Ken needed a relationship in his life, and Omi seemed perfect for the job. Youji had to admit though, it did seem a bit risqué for Ken, an almost seventeen year old, to become involved with Omi, a fifteen year old.  
  
"Jesus." Youji muttered to himself, "It's none of my god damn business."  
  
"Bitter much?" Came a sarcastic voice from the doorway to the living room. Youji was just popping 'Nightmare On Elm Street' into the VCR, and turned to see his cousin walking into the room. Long, shiny red hair held back by a bright yellow bandana, with disco-queen gold hoop earrings hanging from his ears, mascara in place, half open button up white shirt, loose belt and plastic(?) sword attached...and stylish black pants tucked into not so stylish boots.  
  
"Schu, what the hell? Are you a pirate?" Youji asked in amusement.  
  
Schu, or Schuldig, as he was better known, smirked at his younger cousin and gave an affirmative nod. Schuldig was from Youjis mother's side of the family, where the German heritage lay. He was nineteen, a sophomore in college, and hot as hell. Youji bound over to his cousin and planted an enthusiastic kiss on his lips before leaning back on the balls of his feet.  
  
"Ooh, I thought you hated incest, little cousin!" Schuldig said coyly, wrapping his arms around Youjis neck.  
  
"After sex with you, how could I?" Youji purred. It had been a running joke between them for years now, since Schuldig had declared to the family he was gay, which became awkward because Youji had admitted his bisexuality earlier that night. It was awkward because Schuldig had missed the big announcement. Ah, inside jokes, how Youji loved them. Hell, who doesn't?  
  
"So what brings you all the way back from college. What has it been, like four months now? You never call, you never write..." Schuldig laughed as his cousin mock cried into his shoulder. He grabbed Youjis hands and led him over to the familiar green leather couch and proceeded to tell him with great enthusiasm about the last few months he had spent away from home. Youji always loved to hear about Schu's college experience, as he was majoring in art history, and minoring in psychology(go figure). Needless to say, Schuldig was extremely smart--something Youji had been jealous about for years "...And two weeks later, I'm at the art museum, and then it happened. I'm tellin' ya', Yotan, it was love at first sight. Rust-colored hair, amber eyes, scars like you wouldn't believe, porcelain skin, and get this--he has an eye-patch. Turns out he transferred to my school after getting out of a psychiatric ward up north, and is majoring in graphic art. So I talked to him, turned on some of that family charm," Schu winked and Youji grinned, " and I woke up the next morning with the hot little thing in my bed. I'm so in love it's not even funny. I mean, the sex is fantastic, but for him, I'd even give that up."  
  
Youji whistled. His cousin was known to be a major sexaholic. "So when am I gonna meet this boy-toy of yours, and does he have a name?"  
  
And imagine his surprise when the doorbell rang right at that moment. The clock on the wall above the t.v. said it was only 5:30, waaaaay to early for trick-or-treaters. Well, cool trick-or-treaters. Youji grinned. Maybe Ken had ditched is boy-toy to come stay with him!  
  
"Either the losers are out early, or that's him now!" Schuldig nearly squealed. A, uh, manly squeal of course. So involved with keeping his dignity, the redhead didn't notice the crestfallen look on his baby cousins face. After ridding his memory of that god-awful squeal, Schuldig leapt off the couch and flew out of the room. Youji could hear the front door open(it was rather loud) and hear a slightly scratchy voice talking to his cousin. So as not to seem rude, Youji stood up and walked out of the room and down the main hall to meet this wonderful young man his cousin was so enamored with. When he did reach the front door, his jaw dropped. Schuldig had been right, the young man did have scars like he wouldn't believe. Even though the guy was facing half away with his tongue stuck down Schuldigs throat, Youji had no trouble finding the scars. The were everywhere! He fit Schu's description perfectly. Minus the pirate hat, nine silver earrings in his left ear, seven(?) knives hanging from his belt, and scarred hand groping his cousin's ass. Not that Schu seemed to mind, by the way he lifted one of his legs to wrap around the copper-headed boys waist. It was actually kinda hot to watch once the nameless guy began to grind their crotches together...no! No, no, no!  
  
"Schu, what have I told you about getting boyfriends hotter than me?" Youji said, his voice breaking slightly. //Hope they didn't notice!//  
  
Schuldig moaned once and pulled his tongue back into his own mouth before turning to his cousin. His boyfriend stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around Schu's waist, and Youji suspected he was still grinding back there...  
  
"Oi, cutie, you know I can't help myself. This is Farferello." He tilted his head back to motion at the man behind him and purred, "I'm his first mate."  
  
The guy--Farferello--grinned and replied, "You're my only mate, sweety," before dropping his head to nibble at Schuldigs neck.  
  
"Okay you two, skip the foreplay and go trick-or- treating. I'll make the guest bed so you horn dogs have somewhere to mate when you return. I'm Youji, by the way. I'm sure we'll...get to know each other later."  
  
Farfarello raised an eyebrow and smirked at Youji. "Well then," he said, "Schu, I like you're cousin. Let's have a threesome later."  
  
With a wink and a cackle, the two were gone, and Youji wasn't sure any of it had taken place. //Man, I'm not even high. How weird is that?// Youji thought. //And watching them make out is much better than 'Nightmare on Elm Street.'//  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
23 trick-or-treaters and 3 bowls of candy later, Youji was ready to kill himself before the boredom beat him to it. [A/N- is this a bad time to mention I've never actually seen 'Nightmare on Elm Street?'] Freddy Krueger wasn't even cool! Fortunately, the movie was almost over, and then Youji could slip in Gremlins. He always liked to get the old-school stuff out of the way before getting to the newer movies. Well...Youji looked around. His mother went to buy some more candy down at the Quick-E-Mart, Ken wasn't even there, and Schuldig and Farfarello were who know's where, so what harm could it do? No one was there to see him play movies out of order, right? //Right// Youji decided, with a nod of his head.  
  
With a relieved sigh, Youji rose from the couch and stopped the movie before going through the pile of movies he had created for the occasion. Gremlins, Gremlins 2, I know what you did last summer, and there!  
  
"Scream. God, I just love seeing that girl with the big tits get killed" Youji told himself. Making sure it was rewound, which it fortunately was, Youji wasted no time in poppin' it into the VCR, and throwing 'Nightmare on Elm Street' across the room. Just for the sake of being more comfortable (at least that's what Youji told himself), he pulled off his baggy shirt from Joe's Eatin' Shack and draped it over the couch. Deep down, the teenager knew he just didn't want to answer the door looking like a fry-cook. God only knew how horrible his hair must look, and his teeth were probably a weird shade of yellow after all those cigarettes he'd had that afternoon.  
  
"Being hot just isn't as easy as it used to be." Youji sighed. All he really needed now was a cigarette. He found himself wishing he had asked his mom to pick him up a new pack. She had no problem with him smoking, as long as he didn't kill himself in the process ("What, like slit my wrist with a cigarette, Ma'?", he had replied in that smartass way of his).  
  
"What's your favorite scary movie?", the voice on t.v. said, making Youji laugh. He sobered up once he realized how scared he got when the phone rang once he started watching the movie. Oh, it was sooooo embarrassing. And just his luck, Ken would probably call to check up on him while he was watching it, and end up laughing his ass off and making fun of Youji for years to come, and even his kids would make fun of him. Christ, and his grandkids probably would, too...and--  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!!" Who the hell rang a doorbell while someone was thinking, damnit! Oh, Youji was give the little twerp a piece of his mind. //They better be hot// he though angrily as he approached the front door. Man, it seemed like the eyes in those family portraits were following his movement...which was why he really regretted having one of his ex- girlfriend join a family photo. He most certainly didn't want her eyes on his ass! Apparently, whoever was on the other side of the big oak door really wanted someone to answer, since they were now knocking loudly.  
  
"I'M COMING!" Youji bellowed, pulling open the door, "oi, sorry kid, we don't have any can...Ran...are you crying?"  
  
The redhead at the door (//Man, three redheads in one night// Youji thought) looked up, his eyes red rimmed, and a scowl set in place. A scowl that said 'I should kick your ass for suggesting I, a manly boy, would cry, like a girly girl.' It was one of those scowls that said a lot without speaking. The blond had to admire that...and fear it. Definitely fear it.  
  
"Can I come in?" The boy outside asked in a broken voice, one of which that scowl would have been ashamed of. He was greatly relieved when Youji nodded and gestured for him to come in.  
  
"I'm, uh, watching 'Scream'. You wanna watch it, or go to my room and talk?"  
  
The redhead briefly wondered whether or not the blond really intended to 'talk' to him once they reached his room. Well, it was a risk Ran was willing to take. A small nod was all it took for Youji to turn to the left and walk down the hall. Ran was glad to note that Youji wasn't particularly rich, or else he would have been uncomfortable. This was the only place he could think of to come...  
  
"Here it is!" Youji declared happily. What he had to be happy about, Ran didn't know. If there was even a floor, it wasn't visible underneath all the clothes strewn about, and the smell of cigarettes lingered in the air. The bed look barely big enough for one person. And Ran really hoped that the rodent on Youji's pillow was a pet. Well, that seemed unfair--maybe it was just a sick puppy. Yeah, a sick puppy.  
  
"Oh, sorry. This is my ferret, Roscoe. Isn't he the cutest?" The redhead resisted the urge to puke when Youji planted a big wet kiss on the squeaking animal's moist noise. The those pretty green eyes were focused on him, and him alone.  
  
"So you gonna tell me why you been crying?"  
  
A grunt. "I haven't been crying!"  
  
A disbelieving snort. "Yeah, right. Sit down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
Ran complied and sat down on Youjis bed, as far from the ferret as he could get. With a sigh...he began to talk. "I didn't know where else to go. You're the only friend I have. The only person who will try to come near me. Tonight I went to see my-my sister. She's in a coma, Youji. And she just lies there, looking so beautiful, like she's just gone to bed and will wake up the next morning. But it's been two years, Youji. Two Years. Halloween is her f-favorite holiday!" His voice broke, and a tear fell down his cheek, so he lowered his head in shame. Youji slid closer and began to rub his hand over Ran's back. "Keep going" he said softly, but firmly. Personal experience taught him it was better to get everything out.  
  
"I took her some candy--a whole pillow case full. I know it's stupid, but I just couldn't stop myself. Before I could even reach her room though, I changed my mind and took the candy down the nurses lounge and gave it to Lucy, my sisters main nurse, and told her to share it with all of her friends, and to have a good night. And when I reached her room, she was just lying there. If she had been awake, she would have said, "Ran- niisan, I wanted that candy! How come you didn't give it to me. Don't you love me?" And I know she would be kidding, but it hurt so much. She probably can't even hear me when I tell her how much I love her. And tonight...tonight the doctor came in and told me...he-he told me she'll probably never wake up. And since I'm her only living family, it was my choice. Pull the plug, or wait in vain for her to wake up. How am I supposed to make a decision? I can end it all, or I can go in there every day to see her lying there, never waking up. I can't give up on the chance to hear her voice just one more time, and see her eyes open and say, "Good morning, big brother!" and have her kiss me on the cheek before she leaves for school. I...I just can't deal with it. I mean, unless it is completely pointless, I am not killing my little sister! I'll do anything for her, anything just to see her wake up, but I can't wait forever. It hurts too much. And I couldn't go home to my guardian, she would only make things worse. I just had to go somewhere! I'm sorry for interrupting your--"  
  
To say Ran minded having Youji kiss him would be a complete lie, though he was a bit peeved to be cut off in the middle of a sentence! Speaking of kissing, why was Youji kissing him? Well, Ran wasn't one to question good things. Nope, not at all. Youji grinned into the kiss and thought about slipping his tongue into the kiss, until he was horribly, horribly interrupted.  
  
"Youji, hun, I'm back, and I got you some cigar...ettes." Ran looked up, face red with embarrassment to see a tall woman standing in the doorway, the open doorway, mouth working to find the right words. She found them pretty quick as she said, "Yotan, you nearly scared me shitless! Next time tell me when you're having company. Sheesh. I'll, uh, give out the candy now, so just ignore the doorbell. Have fun you two."  
  
//I'm so glad she didn't say it.// Youji thought too soon.  
  
"Oh, and Youji," his mother said sweetly, "wear a condom. And don't keep me up all night, I'm tired." And with a grin, she was gone.  
  
Ran's could feel his face getting hot as Youji glanced at him, and an awkward silence fell over the room. Youji, oh so smoothly, pretended to have something stuck in his throat and began to cough. Ran, in his blind embarrassment, buried his face into Youji's shoulder.  
  
"I wish she could freak out like a normal mother."  
  
"Would that make this any less awkward?"  
  
"Uh, I'm guessing NOT."  
  
"You done coughing now?"  
  
"You done being a smartass now?"  
  
"Maaaaaybe." A small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Good, cause I kinda wanna make out now." A not so small kiss on the lips.  
  
"Sounds good to me. And Youji..." Ran fished for the right words to tell Youji how much he really appreciated him listening to all of his troubles, which didn't go well at all as he lamely said "thanks".  
  
"Don't mention it until we're done dancing under the sheets."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Mmm, Farfie, is that one of your knives, or are you just excited to be near me?"  
  
"I think you know the answer to that, Schu."  
  
"I think I do to" and truth be told, Schuldig did know what was poking him in the thigh, and it sure as hell wasn't a 6 year old trick-or- treater looking for attention! The two young men had been out for the past two hours, and had two bags full of candy, and twin stains on their pants to prove what a great time they'd had.  
  
Schuldig pulled out of their kiss just long enough to say "I wish Youji could have come...no pun intended. He's probably watching 'Scream' by now."  
  
"I love it when the bitch with the huge tits gets killed!" Farfarello crowed, sliding his hand down his lover's pants. He was torn between loving the way the pants molded over Schu's incredibly tight ass so well, and wishing they were a bit looser for more hand room. Speaking of room..."Didn't your hot little cousin promise us a bed to come home too?"  
  
"Oo-oh. Yeah...right there, baby" he panted. No one gave hand jobs like Farf did. Just thinking of the way his hand gripped Schu's dick just right was enough to make him nearly come in his pants. Yotan had promised a bed, hadn't he? Good thing his cousin's house was right next- door. The bushes the two young men were fooling around in were nice for camouflage, but did nothing for comfort. "Sooo close" Schu whimpered, and had no idea whether he was referring to his orgasm, or his aunt's house. Both were valid.  
  
"Farfie-kins, just wait a little longer. I don't need two stains on these pants."  
  
"Schu-Schu, this is the first time you've ever complained when I'm getting you off!"  
  
"Nuh-uh! Remember that time when you fucked me on the floor of the door room and I complained about my rug burn. Ooooh, and that time you gave me a blowjob in the laundry room and I complained about how cold that washer-machine was? And what about the time in the movies, when--"  
  
"Fine! Rub my bad memory in my face!"  
  
"I'd rather rub something else in your face..."  
  
"No dirty talk until we're back in the house!"  
  
"Yes sir, captain Farf, sir!"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ran hadn't told Youji yet, but the kiss they shared had been his first. Something like that was just too embarrassing. So this was, needless to say, the first time he had ever been in this position--flat on his back in nothing but boxers, with an equally boxer-clad boy on top of him (though the sheet was pulled over their waists, thanks to Ran), and a mouth firmly attached to his neck. Not quite sure what to do with his hands, Ran shyly slid them into Youjis boxers and onto his ass.  
  
Even with his horribly crippling A.D.D, Youji didn't fail to notice the two- hand addition to the inside of his boxers. Just for the sake of assuring Ran it was a good move, Youji lowered ground his hips into the redheads.  
  
"Haa-a-aa. Y-Youji, what if your mom walks in again?"  
  
"That's what the sheet is for. And she won't say anything, because I keep plenty of condoms in the drawer by my bed."  
  
"Uh...was that supposed to make me feel better?"  
  
"Well, if that didn't, this should..." Just as Youji was lowering his mouth onto a panting Rans nipple, the unthinkable happened.  
  
"YOTAN! You better explain why the guest-room bed isn't fuck- friendly! Those sheets look like a certain little rodent has been playing in it! And why...there's a hot little guy in your bed..." Really, Schuldig had NO shame! And...no clothes, unless you counted the ugly blue comforter wrapped around his waist. He looked slightly pissed, but his expression was slowly fading into pure amusement. Oh, Youji didn't think he could live this one down.  
  
Schuldig smirked at Ran, who was a dark reddish colour in the face. "Hi, I'm Schuldig, and you're hot. You got a name?"  
  
All three boys jumped when a new voice joined in. "Yeah, he probably does. And you've got a boyfriend, who was patiently waiting to have your dick up his ass, until he heard you flirting." There stood Farfarello, in his pirate boots, and black boxer-briefs. He went to talk shit to Schuldig some more, when he noticed Ran lying under Youji. "Holy shit, you are hot. Well, boys, looks like we're gonna have to have a four- some."  
  
Youji laughed loudly for a moment before turning to Ran. "Hey" he said in an undertone, "will you go out with me, Ran Fujimiya?"  
  
Ran could only nod. He knew he must look stupid, what with his outrageous blush and wide eyes and breath still coming out in small pants. //Way to make a good impression, retard// he told himself.  
  
"Good!" Youji looked over at the two bishounen in the doorway with a grin. "Guys, you wanna fuck, leave me and my boyfriend out of it."  
  
Farf and Schu shared a look before bursting into laughter. "Ooh, Yotan, you'll be singing a different tune tomorrow night. And hey, Me and my lovely lover here will only be in town for two weeks! So come on, share the love."  
  
Youji and Ran seemed to be considering it when Youjis mom happened to join the conversation from the front of the house. "COULD YOU GUYS KEEP THE DIRTY TALK ON THE DOWN LOW, THERE ARE SIX YEAR OLDS AT THE DOOR!"  
  
They all lived happily ever after, with loads and loads of sex.  
  
*Fin*  
  
If you're disappointed, just lemme know, and I'll pretend to care. All I want is a little love! Review, and I shall love you forever! 


End file.
